


When An Incubus Goes On Tour....

by mythomusicians



Series: Side Mythos [5]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Genies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Jalex - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomusicians/pseuds/mythomusicians
Summary: It's 2006. It's their first time on a big tour- a real tour. Sure, Jack's been an incubus for a few years now. He likes to think he's got himself under control. Then again, Jack's never been one to really plan ahead. They're a couple days into their tour, he's licentious, antsy, it's been nearly two god damn weeks since he's gotten any sexual energy off of anyone. If they don't find a way to keep his magic under control while making it to the venue on time, it could spell disaster.AN: This makes much more sense if you read our previous fic, "Wishful Thinking," as it sets up a lot that happens in this one. But if you can't, don't want to, or otherwise won't, here's all you need to know. Jack's an Incubus, a sex demon, as a result of his wish gone awry when he first met the genie who is now Alex Gaskarth. Zack's a telepathic changeling (human-raised fairy) and Rian is an elemental magician (also because of genie Alex). Enjoy. :)





	1. Chapter 1

It's finally their first time on a big tour and the four of them couldn't be more excited. They finished their first show two nights ago, and even though they're just openers, it's been such a huge rush. If they weren't sitting in a van, Jack would be bouncing off the walls. Although, being such a small band, they don't quite have the luxury of huge tour buses. Rian had to beg his mom to let him use their van, and even then he had to promise to cook dinner for the entirety of the next month. But it'll be so worth it. They're only a day's drive away from the next venue, and Alex, being the irresponsible genie he is, magicked up some beers for them to share to celebrate. Aside from Rian, of course. He isn't /that/ irresponsible to have the driver drink.

"God, Lex, the beer you make is always the fucking best," Jack claims, taking a long swig and leaning against his best friend. "Why do we ever even get the regular shit when you could just do this all the time?" He questions, already reaching for a second bottle because like hell he plans on stopping at one.

"Because none of you are even legal enough to drink, according to these modern rules." Alex frowns as he drinks some of his own.    


"Even if you are hundreds of years old, you still look the same age as us." Zack mentions to him. "So you aren't exactly legal either."   


"Make sure you magic that shit away when you're done." Rian warns them. "I don't want my mom to find empty bottles when she gets the van back." He says, keeping his eyes on the road and following the bus in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Alex assures him, filing that under things to worry about way later.    


"Why is that, man?" Jack asks, raising a brow. "Like, why  _ do _ you look like you're our age?"    


"And act like it," Zack wonders aloud as well, texting a girl from their last show who somehow got his number from his cell while he was on stage.

"Genies age differently." Alex shrugs and relaxes in his seat. "What's a hundred years for us would feel like maybe ten years to humans." He explains. "Unless you'd prefer me to look a century or two old." Alex raises his eyebrow at Jack. "Still find me attractive then?"   


Jack laughs and shakes his head. "Man, if you actually looked your age we'd have to put you in a senior home."

"I don't want that mental image," Zack frowns, turning to look pointedly at Jack who had just been imagining a Really Old Alex Dick. "Cut that shit out," he tells him telepathically.

"Can't help it." Jack says aloud, grinning at Zack. "It for sure looks better now than it would if he was an old fuck."   


"I assure you, my dick doesn't look as old as I am." Alex says with a bit of a laugh. "Although I'm sure you've already seen it and know that for sure." The genie raises his eyebrows at the incubus.

"Duh I've seen it," Jack tells him with a wink. "Hard to miss it when it's hard."    


"Not to mention that one time he just walked in on you jacking one off in the bathroom," Rian mentions.    


"God, that was so fucking hot, Lex, do it again," Jack fake moans.

Alex laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, lemme just do that right here with my best friends in Rian's mom's van. Sounds so hot." He laughs again.    
Jack laughs too and shifts a bit in his seat, taking a deep breath. Honestly, the talk of Alex's dick and sexual acts is making him a bit stir-crazy.

"I swear if you any of you guys get jizz anywhere in this fucking van, it's gonna turn into a three person band real fuckin' fast," Rian warns. 

"No argument from me," Zack assures him, taking a swig of the beer. "I can always wait until the next private bathroom," he laughs.

"Dunno when that'll be." Rian says, looking back to the road. "We've got a rest stop in about twenty miles, but I don't think anyone would consider that a private bathroom." He laughs.    
Jack shifts a bit again and looks out the window for a distraction. He's gone a while without his needs being satisfied, but it really isn't easy to handle. And with about a day left until they hit civilization again, Jack really hopes they can hit some motel or something and hope there are more people there than his bandmates. The car gets quiet, aside from the Blink-182 CD Rian had put in. He turns it up a bit louder, but everyone's tired. Excited, definitely, but it's hard to be excited one hundred percent of the time when half of what you do is drive in a too small vehicle with all your shit. Alex also opts to just stare out his window, occasionally lifting the bottle to his lips.

As everyone relaxes, Zack glances towards Jack, then over towards Alex. "Hey, Lex." He sends telepathically over to the genie. "When's the last time Jack's had sex?" Usually Alex is pretty good at keeping track of these things so Rian doesn't become a victim again, but it _has_  been a while since they stopped anywhere for a substantial amount of time.

Alex looks over to Jack, who's solemnly looking at the trees pass him by, already halfway done his second bottle. "Uh, it's been a while.. like a week or two, unless he got some while we weren't with him." He frowns a little, looking back out his own window as he tries to remember the last time Jack teased him to relieve his own guilt.

"A week is a long time for him, two even more." Zack mentions to Alex. "Should we make a stop somewhere? We'd probably have to cut it close to get to the next venue by tomorrow though." Jack losing himself to his incubus instincts isn't really something any of them want to deal with. It's happened before, and Alex had to physically pull him off of Rian and get him to go to a mall and find someone. They don't quite have the luxury of that this time, though.

Alex looks back over to Jack, then sighs quietly and taps his shoulder. "Hey, man," he says, Jack turning back to him. 

"Whattup?"    


"Instincts in check? How long can you go?" Alex trusts Jack. It's been a few years, he's pretty good about knowing his limitations. Not to say Jack going this long doesn't make him worry a little, so there's no point in skirting around the issue like the conversation is a bullet to dodge.

"Mm.." Jack sighs and thinks about it for a minute. "Hopefully until the next venue." He gives as an answer. He honestly isn't sure entirely himself. He just knows it has to be soon. Jack just hopes that soon doesn't mean within minutes. "Kind of antsy." He admits after another moment, stretching his legs as best as he can in the cramped van.

"Shit," Rian sighs defeatedly. "We're gonna have to pull over at some point then, I don't trust this 'hopefully' business. No one else is gonna drive my car and I'm not getting into a crash because you can't control yourself. No offense." 

"None taken," Jack mumbles, trying to keep his mind off of sex and on the beer and trees.    


"Zack, maybe text the guys up ahead that we're gonna need the next restroom break?" Alex suggests. Fingers crossed, they figure something out. Maybe someone will be napping in their car or some shit and Jack can work his magic that way.

Zack nods and flips out his phone to shoot a short message up to the band they're opening for. 

"Shit, sorry guys." Jack sighs. He knew he should've taken Alex's advice to get himself situated before they left the first venue. With it being late at night, their chances of others being around are slim.

"It's fine, dude, we'll figure it out," Rian assures him, passing the sign for the next upcoming rest area just a few miles ahead. "Just hold yourself together," he laughs a bit.

"I'll keep an eye on what's going on in Rian's head," Zack assures them. "Text sent," he relays.

The five minute drive to the rest stop feels like hours to Jack. Yeah, it's probably good that they stopped. Soon definitely means soon. Especially since they mentioned it.

Once Rian puts the van in park, Alex helps Jack out. "Zack, stay here and keep an eye on Rian in case there's no one around." Alex tells him. Zack gives a nod, and Alex goes to escort Jack out of the parking lot and into the building so they can hopefully find someone that can help Jack.

"Fuck, Lex, there's fucking no one," Jack frowns as Alex pulls him inside. It's just a small rest stop, one with just a McDonalds and a convenience store and a bathroom. And naturally, both stores are closed at this time of night.    


"It's not empty," Alex insists. "There's obviously gotta be people here for security and shit." Seems pretty fucking empty, though, until they hear someone flush the toilet in the men's bathroom.

"There, go on." Alex ushers him towards the bathroom with a bit of a sigh of relief. 

"Lex-" Jack frowns as he's shoved towards the bathrooms, taking quiet relief in Alex's warm hands against him. But that doesn't make this any easier. It's never easy when he has to force himself to it. What if it's some really fucking old guy? Or something that isn't human and can resist him anyway? Or a combination of both?

Jack sighs, ready to tackle his fate, for the most part. Until he hears footsteps come from the women's room and sees a young girl, she looks like she's 10, maybe 11, exit and stand outside the men's room like she's waiting for someone. Jack immediately turns back to Alex and folds his arms expectantly. No way. He can't interrupt that kinda shit. Probably her dad in there or something.

"Jack-"

"No." The incubus says adamantly. He's desperate, but not desperate enough to keep a kid waiting on her dad or brother or who ever.    


Alex sighs and frowns, knowing that Jack's right to refuse. But that doesn't help their situation. Jack still has to get his needs covered without bringing it to Rian. "Well, we can't exactly just wait around for someone else." Alex says to him.

"No shit," Jack sighs, going over and sitting on the bench in a slump. "I'm so fucked," he breathes out. "I don't know what to do, Alex. Shit." He sighs again and looks up at the ceiling as Alex sits next to him, half hoping some random person will come in as the kid and her dad walk out. "Rian sounds like my only option unless someone walks in in the next two minutes. Fuck."

"Rian said he'd fry you with his magic if you ever did that to him again." Alex laughs slightly, then sighs. They really don't have a lot of choices here. "Fuck." Alex sighs again and stands back up, pulling Jack up by his hand. They need to get going, and it doesn't seem like anyone else is coming any time soon. "Come on, just-just use me." Alex mumbles.

"Wh-? Alex, you're, you've got Lisa, I can't-" 

"This is a serious situation, Jack," Alex pulls at him again. "Just fucking- just use me, it'll be a one time thing. Hell, the guys can even keep driving, I can magic us back to the car later." He can magic an extra room in this place for a little bit, give them a bed to do it in, make it easier on both of them.

"Lex, we shouldn't-" 

"I just texted Zack to tell Rian to get going and we'll meet up with them later." Alex says, putting his phone away and pulling at Jack again. "Come on, don't make me beg." The genie laughs a bit, trying to make light of a shitty situation.    


Jack somewhat unwillingly follows after Alex, already feeling dirty about it. Lisa and Alex have been off and on, but they're still together as of now, if he remembers right. It's wrong to move in on that. "If we're gonna meet up with them later, why not just bring me somewhere else instead of using you?" Jack asks, and Alex pauses. 

"Honestly? I don't have the magic for it tonight," Alex admits. "Did a little more than just the beer," he laughs. "Rian's car was on empty once we got to the venue, so I just.. filled his car and the bus. Didn't really think I'd need magic any time soon." He shrugs. "Teleporting takes a loooot of magic."

Jack sighs and keeps frowning as they head towards a door that definitely wasn't there before. "You sure you can't muster enough magic?" He asks him. 

Alex turns to face him and manages a bit of a smirk at him. "After all your teasing, you're seriously gonna refuse an offer like this?" He asks before turning back around to open up the door. Sex with Jack won't be bad, he tells himself. And this is just because of a necessity, not because they both want it..

"I mean, shit, Lex, I know you're being nice and all but teasing is teasing," Jack claims, closing the door behind him and locking it. It's just a simple room. A bed, no windows, presumably sound proof. "Doesn't mean I actually want to fuck my best friend in the ass." He goes to kick his shoes off anyway. He can tell Alex has his mind set on just getting it over and done with. "Plus, you're gonna remember it all.. and you're immune to my magic. I can't make you lust after my cock like I can with humans. Cant just set it and forget it." He laughs halfheartedly, shaking his head. God, he needs so bad. So fucking bad.

"It isn't like I haven't had sex before." Alex says, also kicking off his shoes and heading over to the bed. "Would it be easier for you if I succumbed to your incubus instincts?" He asks him. He's sure that it shouldn't be too much work to willingly break down that magical wall for a while. But, honestly if he knows Jack, he can guess that the incubus wouldn't want that.

"N-no, just.. shit, man." Jack sighs, leaning back against the wall. "I have sex all the fucking time, but not with anyone like you," he says quietly, staring at the edge of the bed. "Not with someone who has total control over what they're doing. Who can just not kiss back, who can hate the feeling of my hands on their body.." he shakes his head slightly, pulling himself out of it and looking at Alex. "This is real sex, Lex. Not the fake shit my magic conjures up."

"Then this would make it your first  _ real _ time?" Alex connects, sort of getting why this could be difficult for him. "Come on." Alex beckons him over, smiling a bit. "Doesn't mean you won't still enjoy it. You don’t even have to put it in my ass." Even if he isn't Jack's official first time, being the first where someone is at least a bit willing is still a pretty big deal.

Jack goes and sits next to him, rather awkwardly going to take off his shirt, but Alex stops him. "Just, we can just get it over with, isn't that-" 

"Oh shut up, Jack. Stop talking, stop thinking. Stop." Alex chides him, standing and moving in front of Jack, putting his arms loosely around his neck as he leans forward. "Just fucking be your damned self. Let fucking be fucking," he says quietly, forehead to forehead with the demon.

Jack sighs and tries his best to calm down, the warmth from Alex really helping with that. He lets his incubus features show, his tail moving to wrap around Alex's waist as he closes his eyes, just letting it all come to him. Just because he can't have Alex begging for him doesn't mean he can't trust his instincts. He steels himself for a moment before leaning forward a bit to kiss the genie.

And as soon as Alex feels Jack's cool lips against his, he can't help but jerk back just slightly, unused to the temperature. Unused to kissing Jack.. he can't help but smile a little, and for a moment it confuses the hell out of him, but he just told Jack to let fucking be fucking, he can't let his emotions get the best of him either. So he goes to kiss back, a little harder, just lips on lips. Hot on cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous porn, written by two of ur fav asexuals, enjoii

Honestly, kissing Alex has to be one of Jack’s favorite experiences. Feeling that intense warmth against his lips is definitely more satisfying than just hanging on him for his warmth. This is a new experience for both of them though, so they just have to figure it out together. Figure out what they like and don't and all that stuff. Jack kisses him back a bit harder though, wanting to feel more of that warmth as he inevitably starts getting turned on.

"God, Jack," Alex mumbles against his lips, kissing him hard, their noses kinda smashed together but who the fuck cares. Neither of them really need to breathe, anyway. He breaks it off after a minute, pushing Jack onto his back and letting him get comfortable as he pulls his own shirt off over his head, tossing it on the floor. He looks Jack over, frowning to see he'd have to rip his shirt to get it off him. 

"Lex," Jack breathes out, looking back at him longingly, his own instincts leaving him totally desperate for more as his pants tent up. "Fuck, Lex," he whines, lifting himself up slightly as he waits impatiently, his eyes dilating wide as hell. "Don't just- fucking stand there.."

Alex nods slightly, snapping back to reality as he waves his hand over Jack's chest, making his shirt reappear neatly folded beside Alex's shirt on the floor. He gently takes one of Jack's hands in his own, taking a moment for himself to fully realize what's happening. Jack's been important to him since he's met him, so maybe doing this wasn't such a far-off idea. He refocuses again, knowing Jack's needs have to be satisfied first and foremost. Alex moves to give him a quick kiss before going to work at getting Jack's pants off, not wanting to rely purely on his magic here.

"You're so damn warm," Jack says, keeping his tail out of the way as he lets Alex do all the work, his dick grateful for the release from his way too tight skinny jeans. Seriously, it's like he can breathe again. He leans his head up to kiss at Alex's collar, at his neck, wherever he can reach. He's known the temperature thing is as big a deal to Alex as it is to him. He's not just gonna sit there and deprive himself of the genie's heat when he knows the genie likes his chill just as much.

Alex sighs quietly at feeling the cold on him, loving to feel that. "You're so cold." He reminds Jack, finally freeing the incubus's dick from his boxers with a bit of a quiet gasp, seeing just how hard he is already. He really needed this, didn't he?

"Mmn.." Jack hums, his chest rising and falling with each breath, bringing his hands to Alex's waist and pulling him down on top of him as his tail curls around the hem of his jeans. Yeah, he's really fuckin' hard, but god if having Alex's entire body on top of his, straddling his, isn't just the greatest damn thing. He can wait a little longer to blow his load. Or he can just rub it off against Alex's fucking thigh.

Alex magics away his own pants and boxers as he leans over to kiss him again, not minding too much that their dicks are basically touching at this point. If they're going to get intimate, then it's nothing that he should mind about. He just knows that kissing Jack and feeling his coldness is incredibly addicting.

Jack kisses back, then bites at Alex's lower lip. His mind is cloudy with instinct and with resolve. If Alex has to remember this, then he's gonna have something to fucking remember. He grips at his back as the genie makes a soft sound, letting Jack do as he pleases.

Jack pushes his tongue through Alex's lips as he starts making out with him, the warmth somehow getting him even more turned on. It's almost as if it's coursing throughout his entire body. The incubus can't help but to rub himself against Alex as he makes out with him, hoping that Alex is finding enjoyment from this too.

Alex hums into Jacks mouth, a quiet half-moan as he tries to move Jack's hand. But Jack can't seem to get the message, so he breaks off the kiss, panting slightly and pressing his face against Jack's cheek. "Fuckin' touch me, dude," he asks, almost begs. He's barely half up, and sure he could do it himself, but he wants Jack's hands on him, wants to feel the coolness of his skin against his dick, wants to feel something other than heat for one goddamn time in his life.

Jack's hand moves to grab Alex's dick, listening for any other direction the genie has for him. He moves his hand almost expertly for Alex, letting the cold help the genie get more into it. He craves Alex's heat as much as Alex craves his chill. He keeps moving his hand for him though, and soon enough his tail moves to join his hand, teasing his balls to help.

Alex can't help but moan a little, his head next to Jack's as the incubus keeps petting him, rubbing him gently, before he's flipped over by him completely. Jack is hard, Alex is turned on, he doesn't need any more invitation than that. He stands, leaving Alex whimpering on the bed, looking anywhere for some lubricant so he can jack Alex off properly. "Lube?" He says as a question, Alex pointing to the nightstand and panting as he watches him. He really is a sex demon, he's as good as they come. Alex never begs for more. But he's thinking about it.

Jack over-lathers his hand with the lube before returning his hand to Alex's dick, returning right back to the pace he was going. Getting Alex off first is probably a better idea, because being the sex-crazed incubus he is, it takes Jack a bit longer to be totally satisfied.

"Jack, fuck," Alex starts, moaning loudly as Jack crawls back on top of him, keeping his hand going but slowing it to tease him. 

"Yeah, Lex?" Jack asks, moving to kiss his neck before sucking hard just above his collarbone.

"Jack-" Alex moans again, unable to stop from moving with his hand with need. Of course an incubus would be fantastic at this sort of thing. It's kind of what they're meant for. Feeling the cold on his dick from Jack's hand sends shivers all through his body, which the genie can't get enough of.

"Alex," Jack growls in return against his skin, moving from one dark bruise to start making another, just a little to the right. He thrives on sexual contact, on the energy it creates. Getting Alex off is just as good as getting off himself. It revitalizes him. His tail wraps tight around Alex's thigh as he can smell the genie's precum. Figures he wouldn't last all that long. Tends to happen to Jack.

Alex does his best to try and hold back, but with all the attention Jack is giving him, it's only about a minute longer before the genie reaches his climax. He moans out Jack's name, gripping onto him tightly as he does.

"That's my genie," Jack says, continuing to handle him, rubbing his cock more affectionately, letting Alex's cum end up all over his hand and all over their stomachs. He kisses Alex's neck all through the aftershocks, tempted to leave more marks, but they have a show tomorrow.

"M-my incubus." Alex counters with, trying to calm his breathing to come down from his high. Honestly, the marks that Jack made are already pretty noticeable. Alex's mind is just too far lost for now to realize it and scold him for it.

Jack grins and moves back up to kiss Alex, bringing his cum and lube covered hand up to caress his cheek. The kiss is oddly loving, slow and gentle as he lets Alex relax. "God, you feel good," Jack whispers against his lips. He's itching to get off, but he'll take any opportunity to prolong this, the feeling of Alex's warm body all over his. The feeling of feeling temperatures other than cold.

Alex leans against his touch as he returns the kiss, finally relaxing a bit more. He's acutely aware of the mess they've already made, but he decides against cleaning it now because they're probably going to make a bigger mess before they're finished. Alex is also much more aware that Jack still needs to get off, seeing as that was one of the main reasons for doing this in the first place. He opens his eyes and looks to the incubus, waiting to see what his next move is.

Jack studies him in return, his tail around Alex's thigh loosening as he sits up, his hard dick really a rather prominent feature from how much Alex can see. "....got any sex tricks from hundreds of years ago?" Jack asks sheepishly, raising his brow with a corny smile.

"Tricks?" Alex asks with a slight laugh, running a hand through his own sweaty, messy mop of hair as he looks Jack over. "Shit back then was pretty vanilla." He says, moving a hand over to Jack's chest. "But not everyone had genie magic to help with that." He smirks a bit and lets his magic flow from his hand against the incubus' chest, filling him with what Jack could only describe as a warm and fiery aphrodisiac that somehow makes it harder to resist the genie.

"Damn," Jack breathes out, knowing magic when he feels it. "Do this for me more often, Lex," he quietly pleads, then blushes when he realizes he just insinuated he wants to have sex with Alex again. "Th-the magic thing, not-" he stammers, blushing fiercely, finding it hard to focus on anything other than Alex.

Alex can't help but laugh a bit at hearing Jack, leaning forward to give him another kiss. Honestly, he isn't totally opposed to this. It's probably strange to look on it from the outside, but he gets to help his best friend and they both get some enjoyment out of it. "Let me know if you need help again." Alex says against his lips as a hand moves down to find Jack's dick, knowing it's probably about time for him to get the relief he needs.

"Shit," Jack breathes out once Alex is at his dick, the warmth radiating in the fucking best way. "Geez, this comfortable for you?" Jack asks, opening an eye to look at him. "Me sitting on You like this?" It doesn't look like it would be the most comfortable.

Alex looks to him, decides he's right, and with the help of a bit of magic he manages to maneuver around so Jack is laying on his back, his wrists suddenly unable to separate from each other, and Alex giving him a smirk from by his dick. "Comfortable?" He asks him before gently blowing some warm breath against his aching dick.

"Sh-fuuuuuuck," Jack can't help but to laugh at the situation, his toes curling. 

"I asked if you were comfortable, Jack," Alex frowns, teasing him with his breath a second time.

"Y-yeah, yeah, Lex." Jack smirks back at him, raising an eyebrow back at him curiously. It kind of sucks that he can't move his hands, but it doesn't seem like that'll be the only thing sucking as Alex finally gives him a nice slow lick from his base, all the way up to the tip.

Jack fucking shivers, dammit. He doesn't need this foreplay, but he expects Alex already knows that. What a dick. He hums a little, wishing he could grab hold of something, of Alex's total disaster of hair maybe.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jack hears Alex's voice in his mind, seeing as the genie is a bit too preoccupied to talk, having just wrapped his mouth around him and going to take as much as he can of the incubus into his mouth.

"Oh, god, yes," Jack breathes out. Alex is warm. He's so warm. He's warm and his mind is swirling with pleasure and heat and Alex, Alex, Alex. Damn that genie and his fucking magic, Jack thinks, blaming it on that. His tail wraps itself loosely around Alex's neck as his wings flex outward on the bed as the pleasure and warmth radiates through his muscles.

Alex keeps up the pace, knowing it's probably rude and jerk-ish of him to keep him waiting much longer. He isn't that much of a jerk. He keeps a watch on Jack's tail though, knowing that if he plans on squeezing, Alex will just have to magic up another way of breathing for a bit. It takes him a moment to refocus though, closing his eyes and trying to do as much as he can with his mouth and tongue to help Jack along.

The way he sucks him off, the way he bobs his head up and down, Jack is living for this. Soul or no soul, this is what living feels like. He moans, loud. Fucking- Alex can deep throat him. Not many people could do that. His tail does squeeze a bit, but more as a reflex than as a desire to choke the genie. He just wants him closer. More Alex. More warmth. More pleasure. More Alex.

Alex can tell that Jack is really enjoying this, so he keeps it up. It isn't like he's a stranger to doing these things, but it has been a while since he has, so he's honestly pretty happy with himself for being able to make Jack feel good. He undoes the magic keeping Jack's hands bound together, admittedly wanting to feel more of his incubus as well.

Immediately, Jack's fingers are in Alex's hair, helping him move up and down as Alex brings one hand to Jack's hips and the other to fondle his balls, eliciting a low and very loud moan from the boy. His incubus. He created him, promised to take care of him. This is an extension of that, certainly. Taking care of his best friend sex demon.

Feeling Jack's hands in his hair egging him on is honestly really quite a turn on, and he licks around him once more before getting him down his throat again. Alex knows incubi are insatiable, but he hopes that Jack is enjoying this enough to be close to his climax.

As Alex's teeth slide along his dick, Jack lets out a shudder that turns into a moan, Alex's name sounding off the walls. His tail tightens around Alex's throat, pulling him down onto him as he can feel himself come right up to the edge.

The genie chokes a bit at being pulled down more in a bit of surprise but recovers quickly, knowing that Jack has to be close now. He does all he can, deepthroating, playing with his balls, and humming as best he can to have the vibrations help the incubus along.

"F-fuck!" Jack clenches his fist in Alex's hair, his hips bucking up as his back arches just before his climax. He's never been done for this quickly, shit. He releases a loud sound as he's blinded by ecstasy, his mind fuzzing over with white hot pleasure.

Alex swallows down as much as he can, but honestly it's a bit much and as he releases Jack's dick from his mouth, strands of the cum fall and make a little bit of a mess leftover on the bed. He gives it another few licks though in attempt to help clean him up before giving up on it and just sighing, honestly pretty exhausted.

Jack doesn't care. Jack isn't even thinking, really. He's just happy and tired and blissed out on the bed, his muscles relaxing as he breathes hard. His wings fold back to his shoulders, his eyes closed. He doesn't see the point in trying to regain his sense of self, he's not on any kind of time schedule here. His mouth twitches with a frown as the cold settles back in, and much sooner than he'd prefer, he's forced to sit up with a heavy sigh to maybe grab a blanket or something. Not that blankets ever help.

Alex wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand before going to lay beside Jack with a sigh. 

"So, uh, you're feeling better?" He asks Jack after a few minutes of quiet, leaning against him a bit to feel that cold from him again. "No sudden urges to go attack unsuspecting humans?" Alex laughs a bit.

Jack laughs a little in return, moving an arm around his friend to keep him close. "No sudden urges," he promises. "God, Alex, shit," he says quietly. "Why are you so fucking good at that?" He sighs a little, wishing silently that every sexual encounter could be as warm and hot as this was.

"Years of practice?" Alex offers as an answer. "Then again, I suppose people that fall to your instincts pretty much make it all quick and simple." Incubus magic makes it so the victim's sole goal is to please the incubus, so having someone not under the effects of it probably makes much more of a difference. Along with their temperature difference. Alex relaxes beside the coolness coming from Jack.

Jack flips himself over, half leaning on Alex's chest in a pathetic attempt at a hug. More of an attempt to leech his heat from him, honestly. "Fuuuuuuuck," he whines, practically nuzzling against his friend's shoulder. "You're so fucking waaaaarm."

Alex laughs and wraps his arms around Jack to help share the warmth, pulling him more onto him in the progress. "I think I can spare a little more magic." He muses to himself, letting some of the genie fire surround the both of them. Nothing gets set on fire, but he knows how badly Jack craves the warmth.

"Now this would be an interesting stage trick," Jack muses against Alex's skin, sighing and relaxing in the flames. It's the warmest he's felt in a long time, and naturally he simply falls asleep in the genie's arms as the flames dance across his skin.

Alex smiles a bit as Jack falls asleep, gently running a hand through his hair. Honestly, doing this with Jack wasn't a totally bad idea. It saved Rian from being a victim, and it really wasn't unpleasant. He kisses Jack's forehead before relaxing again and soon falling asleep beside him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack wakes up with a frown, a persistent noise having been going off for a few minutes now. Buzzing. His phone, or, Alex's maybe. He bolts upright, completely unsure of what time it is. Shit. He's still here with Alex. Naked in bed with Alex. "Dude," Jack pushes at Alex as he moves to get off the bed. "Dude your phone's going nuts," he tells him, pushing him again before going to find his socks first.

Alex groans quietly, not wanting to get up yet. It's the most comfortable sleep he'd had in a while and he would really enjoy sleeping longer. But he begrudgingly reaches for his phone and answers the phone call. "Alex, dude, where the hell are you and Jack?" He hears Zack yell from the other side of the phone. "We're almost at the venue, is everything okay?"   
"Yeah, uh, were all good." Alex answers tiredly as he watches Jack get dressed. "I magicked up a room for us to sleep in after he found someone."

"Jackass," Rian can be heard. "Get back here, we're both fucking exhausted and you can bet your rested ass we're taking a nap while you do all the work once we get there."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex sighs and ends the call, still not wanting to get up even though Jack is finished dressing in almost record time.    
"Alex-"   
"I know." The genie groans, finally rolling out of the bed to retrieve his clothes.

"Come on, dude," Jack frowns, hiding his wings and horns, but opting to simply keep his tail wrapped around his waist beneath his shirt. He's rather fond of it, really. Quite useful. "Shit, they're gonna ask me what ended up happening. What's my cover story?"

"Just tell them that when we were about to give up, you saw a cute barista at the Starbucks closing up shop." Alex tells him as he pulls on his boxers, followed by his pants. "They'll probably believe it. Just make sure you think about that story or else Zack will have his doubts."

Jack's frown softens to simply stonefaced. He stares blankly at the wall for a little bit before looking at Alex. "Fuuuuck."    
"What?"    
"Dude, how the hell am I supposed to not think about last night? It was fucking amazing! He'll see right through me!" He knows Alex can wall up his own mind to keep Zack out, but shit. Jack's NOT the best at focusing. He's kind of the worst.

"Amazing?" Alex asks Jack with a smirk, raising his eyebrow at him in amusement. "You think so?" Alex totally doesn't mind getting compliments from Jack. He shakes his head to refocus. "I only have enough magic right now to transport us back, but not to wall up your mind too."

Jack lets out a long sigh, basically already feeling defeated. "Just get us back there, would you?" He asks, and Alex gives a small sigh too before he pulls Jack close by his hand, magicking them back to the backseat of the van.

"There you guys are, finally." Rian says from the front seat. "We're like ten minutes off from the venue so you guys better be ready to help set shit up while I take the longest nap of my life." He warns.

"We'll take care of it, promise," Alex assures him, noticing Zack is already passed out against the window, hugging onto a blanket.    
"Got any magic left..?" Jack asks Alex curiously, going to check his phone in case anyone texted him. No luck. No missed booty calls either. Damn.

"A bit, why do you ask?" Alex asks, relaxing in his seat and glancing over at Zack. It's good that he's resting, so hopefully he won't ask questions about Jack's escapades.

"No reason," Jack insists, snapping his phone shut and putting it in the netting behind Rian's seat. "Just wondering." He himself is a source of magic. The idea of himself running out of it sounds frightening.

"Whatdya mean no reason?" Alex asks him, frowning a bit at him. Usually if Jack asks something it's because he wants an answer.    
Zack groans from his spot tiredly, not liking all the noise now that Alex and Jack seem to be back. It's hard to sleep when they're around because their thoughts are always so loud.

"Just wanted to know," Jack shrugs, looking out the window to see if the landscape had changed much. It hadn't. "Your magic works differently than mine." Or rather, Alex's magic is fucking useful. His own is only useful for fucking.

"Well, yeah, I'm a fucking genie." Alex laughs. "We're masters of magic." He stretches out his arms a bit. "Although the power of wishes honestly is still the most powerful magic we can do." Alex mentions. "Even if we're running dry on magic it's still impossible for genies to refuse wishes from their captors."

"Good thing you don't have any captors anymore, then," Jack says quietly, but not harshly. He'll never regret setting Alex free. That was the best third wish he could have ever made. "Sounds exhausting."

"Well, I mean, you were still the last master I had." Alex says. "Wishes might still work." He honestly isn't too sure. He's enjoyed his freedom ever since Jack freed him, but he still feels like he owes him a debt for everything he's done for him.

"Maybe," Jack agrees, chin on his hand as his mind wanders. He doesn't intend to try to find out. Not right now, anyway. He's not sure what the implications of it working might be. Besides. He can't really think of anything he wants. Just to have sex with Alex again- er, not thinking about that. Right.

Zack opens his eyes and gives Jack a curious look before resting his head on the blanket again, trying to tune out his thoughts. He really doesn't have to know whatever Jack and Alex ended up doing last night.    
"So how'd it go?" Rian asks Jack, knowing that if it was good he usually can't shut up about it.

"Was sex," Jack shrugs. "The necessary kind, not the fun kind," he half lies. "You put your dick on someone living and rub it on something until you squirt your load." He holds in a sigh, feeling shameful for daring to describe being blown by Alex like that. Or hell, jacking off Alex. That was so fucking beautiful and he didn't get shit out of it.

Rian frowns a bit but doesn't press it. It isn't like him to describe it that way, so he must just be in a shitty mood right now. Rian blames Alex. It's usually his fault. Hopefully the show will get him pumped again.    
Alex glances over towards Jack, part of him hoping that he didn't just think of it as a necessity. Sure it started as that, but by the end they both enjoyed the fuck out of it.

It's a quiet ride the rest of the way, right up until Rian parks the van next to the bus. "Hey, come on," he nudges at Zack. "We've at least gotta help a little." They have things to do. Hopefully that'll help Jack's mood clear up.

"You go ahead and rest." Zack insists as he stretches out. "You've been driving the whole time. We can handle it."    
Alex gives a nod of agreement, definitely glad for a distraction. Maybe he and Jack shouldn't have done what they did. What if it ends up making things awkward between them now?

"Fine, fine," Rian agrees with little reluctance. "Peace, bitches," he smirks as he leans his chair back all the way once Jack's out from behind him. They head over to their manager and start getting things sorted, figuring out what needs to go where and by when.

They don't go on stage for about six or so hours, but they still have to unload the van and help their crew get their shit set up.    
Alex helps Zack lift the parts for Rian's drums, still unable to help thinking back to Jack.    
"Hey." Zack gets his attention. "Whatever happened last night, you should probably talk to Jack about it." He suggests. "He seems kind of bummed."

Alex looks back at Zack, sighing slightly. "I know. Soon as we're done here, I'll talk to him," he decides. Jack being in a funk is a problem, sure, but they've got a job to finish first.

Zack nods a bit and they get back to work on bringing their equipment inside.    
After everything is brought into the venue, Alex finally flags down Jack, seeing as he still seems to be in a shitty mood. Was last night really that bad?

"Yeah?" Jack asks shortly, glancing at Alex but redirecting his gaze to the side. "What?"    
"Dude," Alex frowns. "What's the issue? Talk to me, man," he asks, not sure if he really wants to hear what Jack has to say.

"Issue? I don't have an issue." Jack insists, earning a frown from the genie at his answer. "Just, I dunno, nerves or some shit." He lies, giving a bit of a shrug. Seeing as Alex still doesn't seem to accept that as an answer, he sighs again. "L-last night was really good, Lex."   
"What about it?"   
"And it just sucks I can't tell the guys about it."

Alex scowls a little. "...that's it?" He asks.    
"Hunh?" Jack raises an eyebrow in confusion.    
"Literally, you're sulking because you can't brag about fucking your best friend? What the hell?" He's not just some kind of thing to brag about. Some achievement or whatever.    
"Shit, no, it's not- it's not a bragging thing-" Jack says rushedly, eyes widening, hands raised slightly in surrender. He sighs, going to pinch his forehead a little to collect his thoughts better. "It's not- it's not that I want to brag about getting some from you," he tries to clarify.   
"Then what is it?" Alex asks impatiently, trying to keep his cool.    
"Shit, man, I want to brag about how fucking good it was," Jack says, voice cracking slightly. "And I can't."

Alex keeps frowning at him, waiting on Jack to elaborate further.    
"If I tell the guys, who's to say one of them won't tell Lisa about it?" Jack mumbles, looking away from Alex. "I know it was only a one time thing, but we shouldn't have even done it the first time because now anything else won't compare in the slightest." He laughs a bit and shakes his head.

Alex is quiet for a little while, looking away from Jack as he thinks things over. Jack peeks up at Alex, mostly just relieved to see he doesn't look mad at him. But he isn't saying anything either, and that's not usually a good thing-    
"Fucking is fucking," Alex says quietly, meeting Jack's eyes. "You're my incubus, right? I'm responsible for you," he pauses, but Jack gets the idea he's not finished with his thought, so he just kind of nods. "If we're gonna keep touring like this.. we're probably going to run into this problem again," he says.

"But we shouldn't even let it get to that point." Jack frowns again. They only did that this time so Rian wouldn't become a victim to him again. Somehow he doubts Alex, who has the ability to resist his incubus powers, would willingly come to him. That was just a one time thing..

"Jack, how many times have you felt disgusted with yourself after doing what you literally need to do to survive?" Alex questions him, moving to wrap an arm around his shoulders casually and walking with him, willing to talk this out with him. But also not wanting anyone to end up standing around and eavesdropping.

"Nearly all the time." Jack admits. If they already seem to be into him before he goes to screw them it isn't that bad, but it's the times when he's desperate and needs just someone where he feels the most like shit for doing it.

"Do you feel disgusted with yourself for last night..?" Alex asks quietly, unsure if he's prepared for the answer. "Because I don't," he adds, stopping and releasing Jack to look at him seriously.

"God, Lex, last night was amazing, I've told you that." Jack tells him. "I only started feeling horrible about it when we woke up and I remembered you still have Lisa." He frowns a bit. "What's gonna happen if she finds out?"

"The guys won't tell her," Alex says, sure of that. They've kept far stranger and worse secrets from girlfriends in the past. "And if she did, I'm sure we could get her to understand.." Alex reasons, frowning.    


Jack keeps frowning. "I know you guys have been off and on, but what if her finding out about this is what keeps it all off or whatever?" Jack wouldn't be able to handle it if he was the reason the two of them broke up again.

"Then that'll be my problem and I'll handle it," Alex says. "I'm sick of seeing you have to do shit with people and feeling guilty and knowing it's all my fucking fault, Jack," Alex looks at him, some kind of desperation in his eyes. "I made you like this," he adds, hand reaching to the small pearl around his neck. "I made you like this, the least I can do is help you with it."

"So you just feel guilty?" Jack asks him, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Is that the only reason why Alex is saying this? Because he feels like he has to? "You don't owe me anything, Lex."

"No, no, it's not just guilt, Jack," Alex insists, then sighs softly. "Jack, I care about you," he admits to him. "I don't like getting all touchy feely with talking about my friendship, but I really fucking like you, man. I hate seeing you feel like shit."

Jack frowns a bit but decides to drop it. He really doesn't want to start arguing with his best friend. "Well, hopefully it won't end up coming to that again." Jack sighs. He totally wouldn't mind doing that again with Alex, but he wouldn't want to force him to be in that situation again.

"You.. you can tell the guys, Jack," Alex mentions. "Brag about it all you want. I can handle what they say," he laughs a little to himself, kicking his foot at the dirt. "Just means you've gotta get it in Zack next time," he laughs a little harder.

"Zack is the only one I haven't gotten yet." Jack winks at Alex. "He'll crack sooner or later. He won't be able to resist me for long." The incubus laughs, shaking his head. "Really though, uh, thanks for last night, dude. I know you didn't have to, you probably could've found a different solution."

"I'm tired of you having to find random-ass people, too, you know," Alex says, smirking a little half smile at him. "You deserve at least something a little more constant in your life. Find a girlfriend maybe?" He raises an eyebrow at him.

"I don't think I could ever hold a steady girlfriend." Jack laughs loudly. "I don't think incubi are meant to have romantic relationships in general, or else I'd probably end up accidentally cheating on them all the time."

"Just means you need a girl who gets that you are what you are," Alex shrugs. "Instead of constantly having fuck'n'runs all the damn time." He shakes his head, laughing and walking back to the van side by side with Jack. "Still," he says, looking up at the sky, stretching his back a bit. "You find someone you  _ want  _ to fuck? Fine. Can't find someone you're comfortable with? I... I'm here for you, man." He looks at Jack with a genuine smile, slapping his opposite shoulder with his open palm. "No more regrets, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks dude." Jack smiles at his friend and links his arm through his as they head back to the van to make sure Rian's awake for their set. Maybe their first tour isn't going exactly as he'd thought, but maybe this is okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end!  
> for now  
> we have more of this jalex related crap coming up donut worry My Dudes(tm)  
> xoxo


End file.
